Sunset In Austria
by Chanomile
Summary: Len will have his recital in Austria by the time his bestfriend,Kahoko will leave him back to Japan and she can't delay the flight anymore. What will Len do? Will Kaho confess her hidden feeling to him? What will Len answer? Len x Kaho. Finished.


Hello guys~ this is my first Fan-fict and my first La Corda D'oro FanFict. I'm still a rookie though._. So that's why I need your advices alot. And now I write the Second Sequel of Sunset in Austria : Moonlight in Japan and It still in progress (The story is (really) longer than this one) Happy reading. Enjoy~

**PS** : Sorry for the grammatical errors._.v

* * *

**Moonlight In Japan**

**A La Corda D'oro FanFict**

I **do**** not own La Corda D'oro.**

**Disclaimer : Yuki Kure**

* * *

He threw his body to his king size bed. He stared at the ceiling of his wide bedroom. ''What did I say to her? Why did I say that?!" he teased himself. "Did I offend her feeling?". Suddenly he screamed. "STUPID ME!" He took his pillow besides him then covered his face. He felt dizzy and the sweatdrops came out from his forehead. "Should I chase her?"he asked himself. He closed his eyes deeply. Tried to remember what he had done before.

.

FLASHBACK

.

A peace evening at Park. He sat on the bench and he wrote some music notes on his music score for his concert tonight. Suddenly..

"What a good evening,no?" Kahoko grabbed his right shoulder fast from the back side of his. He was surprised. " God! Hino you're surprised me!" then he faced to Kahoko. "Ehe sorry,Le- I mean Tsukimori-kun!" she showed her smile then her face turned to red. Same as Len. His face turned to red either after saw her face red as tomato.

"What are you doing here,Hino?" he asked with his cold-manly-voice

"Well.. I just want to meet you..." she answered with her unsure voice

Len shutted then he faced his music score in front of him and wrote another music notes.

"Is that...okay?" She asked with her anxious tone. She didn't want to upset him. If she was,he would give her his angry cold glare. She was really scared of it.

"Yes." He couldn't faced her contenance.

"Yeaay! Thanks Tsukimori-kun!" She cheered herself. Then sat beside him. Then he rubbed his forehead.

" What a childish woman." He said to Kahoko. Kahoko just grinned then scratched her back side of her head. Len just shutted and continued his work.

"Ne.. Tsukimori-kun. What are you doing?" She looked at his music score close then stared at Len's face.

Len started to face her then he got red. Suddenly,he swung his sight to the music score"It's for my concert,Hino." He answered directly. He couldn't face her at all.

"Ohh.." She got speechless. 'I can't watch his concert tonight..' she thought.

"Tsukimori-kun..." she lifted her face to the sky

"Yes?" he still on his work

''We are bestfriend,aren't we?"

Len shutted for a while. Then he looked at her eyes deeply "Yes we are,Hino. Then?"

"Do..I even...really...mean..to you?" She stared at his eyes deeper.

"Yes.. Why?" he asked her with his awkward tone.

''Ah.. nothing.." she answered then she swung her sight to the ground.

The awkward silent wrapped the park atmosphire. They just could hear the chirping birds and sound of the flowing fountain.

''Ne...Tsukimori-kun." She started the other conversation.

''Hnn..?" He faced to her. He was ready to answer her next question.

"Well...do you..."her voice was trembling and her face turned red.

Len left his work for a while to hear her next question seriously. Then he faced her.

''Like...me?" Her last words made him froze as ice. He couldn't talk nor move.

"Do you mean...as bestfriend?" he asked carefully.

"No.. I mean as...you know.." Kaho felt embarassed to herself. She just confessed her feeling to a man!

Len shutted. His pulse was beating faster. "What should I say to her..? Should I lie to her? But... How about this feeling that I kept for many years? Should I abandon it? I afraid that I will hurt her like _he_ did before," He got the dilema between his head and his heart. His heart trembled and wanted to scream loudly but his mind tried to make him shut. He didn't know what he should say to her. " I HATE THIS FEELING!" He screamed in the silence. He decided to lie.

Then he got back to his work. "Sorry.. I just.. like you as my best friend ." his voice was colder than the usual ones. Kahoko was stabbed by his words. It was sharper than a dagger.

''And,I still like _her_ even now.'' He brought _her_ on his sentence.

He swung his side to other side of him. '.. _Her_..' that word haunted Kahoko's mind. She got hurted. Again.

"Ah I see.." Her face was really red. "You shouldn't say it Kahoko." Her mind spoke.

"Just forget that question,okay?" She smiled and put her arm around his neck. She pinched his left cheek. He got red more than before.

''Would..you..mind...to..let go your hand please,Hino-san?" He gave her his deadly glare. She got stabbed three times. "Please? You are so damn childish." He let go her arm from his neck. Then he continued his work.

"Sorry..." She apologized. Her eyes glistened with tears a bit.

''Tsukimori-kun..'' She called his name once again.

''Yes?'' Len still worked on it.

''I will go to-'' Len cut her words..

''Japan. Tonight. Yes I know. You have to take care your ill mom while your sister is in America. And you won't come back to Austria. Because, You have to work at Japan to pursue your job as a sculpture maker. You told me a few days ago and I still remember it. You won't watch my concert,right?'' He talked while he was in his work.

''Yes.. Right... I'm sor-" He cut her words again.

''Don't apologize,Hino. It's not your fault." he stood up then he faced Kahoko with his cold-handsome face. '' I have finished my work. I got to go.'' He left Kahoko in the back without a goodbye.

After he lost from her sight,''Okay... she murmured to herself. She heard her own sniff 'Take care yourself..'she said to the sky. Her tears fell down to the trail then she covered her face with her palm hand. "Why did you say Kahoko? See? He still loves _her._ Not you. You are just his friend." Her mind teased her. Meanwhile,Len felt guilty. He fasted his paces leaving the park. "I'm sorry,Kahoko..." he mumbled to himself.

.

END FLASHBACK

.

''WHAT TIME IS IT?!"he rose from his bed. He took a look at his clock. ''What?! 6.00 PM?! Time flies so fast!''He grabbed his black leather jacket with him. "I can't lose her anymore!" He screamed in silence while he took his car at the garage to the Vienna International Airport.

After he arrived there,he took a look at the departure schedule. 20 minutes left. 'Damn,where is she?! So many people here!' he screamed silently. He ran with all his strengthness to the departure gate. He tried to find her despite many people surrounded him. Suddenly,a red-haired woman passed right in front of him. She walked faster to the queue. The scent of strawberry posessed his mind. He recognized this scent. 'It's HER!' his heart trembled so fast after he noticed her. When she would give her ticket to the stewardess,he rushed to the line then grabbed her quickly. He pulled his tangled hand with her to get out from the line.

''Tsukimori-kun! What-'' she was surprised with the man who pulled her hand.

''Kahoko..." He held both of her hand.

''Yes..Tsu-" Suddenly,he hugged her. People surrounded them started to look at them. But,they didn't care. She was speechless. Then, his left arm held her waist and his right palm hand stroked her red-silk-hair gently.

''I like you as my bestfriend. But,you know..I really adore you,Kahoko..." He confessed his true feeling towards her. His face shows his serious expression and an anxious-of-losing expression. Kahoko never saw him with that face in her whole life.

''I really adore you when you try to make me smile,be there whatever its conditions. You're the rarest star that brighten my heart and my mind. You make my heart melts like chocolate everytime I see your smile and you make my mind blank when I'm staring at your beautiful-golden eyes. When your hand is touching my skin it feels like I'm touched by an fallen angel. And when you are around me,you make my pulse beat faster. I can't lose you anymore.I can't help myself to confess this feeling that I kept for many years. YOU ARE REALLY AFFECT ME PROFOUNDLY,KAHOKO!" then he stared to her eyes deeper. ''Thus your annoying,clumsy and childish attitude often make me upset,you are still the one for me,Kahoko." He held her waist tighter.

She froze with a disbelief feeling ''Umm.. But,how about _her_,Tsu-" her words is cut by him for many times.

''There's no _her_. It just US now!" He straightened his words. ''I realized s_he_ is just my past either." He started to stroke her cheek with his fingers.

"I admit it okay? I lie to you! I didn't love her. I love you very much,Kahoko. And after I heard you were taken with _him _,you tore my heart in two pieces. And If I were yours,I'm afraid that I will hurt you like _he_ did..."

She was speechless after she heard his honest statement. Her heart was trembling.

"Oh... But Tsu-".

''Call me Len,Kahoko. We just used to it now,right?'' He smiled and he still stroked her cheek.

''Ah yes.. Len.'' A red mark painted on her pale skin.''But Len,I have to go... And,I won't..." He shushed her. He put his index finger on her lips.

''I will go there someday. And I will come back. I'm promise,Kaho." Suddenly he leaned his soft lips on her left back-of-hand. She felt happy. She couldn't help her happy tears again. Then she hugged him tightly and cried on his broad chest. He stroked her hair with his right palm hand while his left arm still on her waist.

''Don't cry ,Kahoko." He lifted her chin and wipped her tears gently.

''Okay. Ah.. sor-"

''It's not your fault,Kaho."

Kahoko let go her embrace then stared at his face with an annoyed expression.

''You know,how many time did you cut my words today,Len? It's unpleasant." she crossed her arm while Len still held her waist.

He closed his face to her ear.''Many times. Because,you always say unnecessary things,Ka-ho-ko." He whispered slowly to her ear. It made her show her blushed face. He chuckled.

He let go his embrace. So did she.

''Go then. The plane will depart 10 minutes left. I will call you by the time you arrive there."

"Okay,bye Len! Take care yourself and goodluck for your concert tonight!"She ran to the empty line then she gave the ticket to the stewardess. She waved to him. She smiled. He replied her smile. After she lost from his sight,Len was sad and happy at the same time. He was sad because he confessed his feeling by the time she left him. And he felt happy because he could confess his true feeling. He stared to the bright sky covered by big transparant windows beside him. It was sunset. The most beautiful sunset he had ever seen. He saw the plane flew to the sky. He smiled. ''I will come back for you,Kahoko." He saw the plane had gone from his sight. He opened his wallet and grabbed his concert ticket. ''Actually,I wanted to give this to you that day.'' his sigh voice came out. "But,you said you would leave me..alone." He murmured to himself. Then he went to his car and prepared for his concert.

.

End of the First Sequel.

.

PS : _Her _is actually Len's ex girlfriend and Kahoko's bestfirend. And, _he_ is Kahoko's ex boyfriend. Who is _he?_ And Who is _She_? Well,I will tell the whole story later~ ( I dunno when I will write this part). Thanks for reading xD Don't forget for RnR and also your advice about this story. Favorite it if you like :3 Sorry for the too-many-editing. Because I try to combine it with the Third Sequel which is telling about their past . It means that this sequel is the continuation of the third Sequel. Coming soon for the third Sequel~ xD


End file.
